Pride and Prejudice
by Peikkolapsi
Summary: SSOC... so you could call it a Mary-Sue... just let loose the prejudices and give it a try... pretty please?
1. Prelude

It was quite a sight to behold which Harry, Ron and Hermione witnessed when they came down from the Gryffindor's common room late, heading for the Great Hall on this first day back at Hogwarts after the summer break. A boy abound their age was chasing a squealing girl, both dressed in muggle clothing, down the stairs to the entrance hall where she tripped and fell whereon he pulled out his wand, ready to hex her.  
  
It was Hermione who reacted first and within no time cast an "Expelliarmus", dashing the boy's wand from his hand. Surprised he turned and looked up at the three friends standing at the top of the stairs. Before anyone could say a word the girl got up, her wand pointing at Hermione: "Who the fuck do you think you are to mess with me and my brother?!" Dumbstruck Hermione lowered her wand. The grinning boy swept a streak of his long black hair out of his face and a nudged his sister in the ribs: "What an unusual manner to thank someone for saving your life, Scy." The girl scowled and fast as lightning turned her wand to him: "Rictusempra!"  
  
Ron couldn't refrain a chuckle when the boy started to cackle like mad which caused him to receive a glare from Hermione. Just when she lifted her wand again to take the hex off the laughing boy a well-known voice downstairs snarled "Finite Incantatem", relieving Scy's brother and making Harry wish he had been on time. He didn't feel like being given a sermon by Snape already.  
  
The Potions Master stood in front of the door leading to the dungeons, looking at the teenagers with a disapproving glance: "What do you think you're doing here?" Turning around the girl slid her wand back into her pink cardigan which suited her tousled short hair of the same colour and petulantly asked back: "What does it look like?" Hermione gasped shocked and Snape raised his eyebrows when the entrance door opened and a chubby woman with messed purple curls to her shoulders stormed in and surprised stopped at the side at of the two kids downstairs: "Why aren't you in the Great Hall yet?!" The siblings turned and paled.  
  
"Exactly what I wanted to know," Snape snapped from the side before they could explain anything. The woman oriented towards the silky voice and looked taken aback at the sight of the annoyed teacher for a moment before her face lit up with a bright smile: "Severus! - Severus Snape, can that be?" The teacher frowned perplexed and Scy saw her chance. She waved at Harry, Ron and Hermione to come downstairs and grabbed her brother by the arm: "You can sort that out, mom, okay? We need to get going." Quickly they hurried off, not missing the siblings' mother mutter something about detention under her breath.  
  
Just before Harry closed the door to the Great Hall behind him he heard Snape answer the strange woman, recognition in his voice: "Indeed, Twings." 


	2. Reunion and Farewell

"Good for you that now I've got a surname you can pronounce." Freya Twings grinned up at Snape who subtly shook his head and switched right to the crucial point: "And what are you doing back at Hogwarts?" A spark of mischief lit Freya's sky-blue eyes: "Now that the twins have got their V.I.P.s. O.W.L.s we decided they should go here for the last two years of school. And as we all know Albus he didn't let the chance pass of getting an incredibly talented new DADA teacher along with them." Snape scowled at her: "So this troublemakers are yours then? I would have thought some years at Durmstrang would give them a taste of discipline." - "I should have known that you'd never understand adolescent rampancy. The main reason why I didn't expect you to be around here anymore." - "It's not about understanding but about teaching those pests, you'll soon enough learn." With these words and a swish of robes Snape strode over to the Great Hall's two-wing door, giving Freya a glance over his shoulder just before entering, sneering: "Will you come? Timeliness seems the whole family's weak point."  
  
They took their places at the professors' table just in time to witness the last few First Years' sorting. When all the nervous children had made the way to their tables, Dumbledore got up to announce the changes the new school year brought for Hogwarts' students: "As our last year's Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, won't be assuming these duties again, I am more than glad to introduce Professor Twings to you, a former student of mine and your brand-new professor for Defence against the Dark Arts." Applause followed and Harry had the feeling that the Slytherins were just a little too thrilled about this announcement for his liking, after his experiences with Slytherin-approved teachers he had come to the conclusion that he just didn't like them, to put it mildly. ".this is not all," Dumbledore continued, "along with her we get two new students, who will join in the 6th grade. Fenrir and Scylla Twings, formerly students at Durmstrang, who we will have sorted now before the feast begins." Professor McGonagall beckoned the twins and Scylla sat down first. The Sorting Hat had merely touched her head when it clearly announced: "Slytherin!" Harry scowled and threw a glance at the new teacher who was actually smiling warmly, watching her children's sorting. Harry didn't partake in the agitated mumbling which had taken over the Gryffindor table, it was downtrodden by the Slytherin's cheering anyway.  
  
Scylla strutted over to the Slytherin table where she was kindly welcomed by Malfoy while her brother sat down to be sorted. The Sorting Hat had to think about Fenrir a little longer and when he finally came to a conclusion the boy's face fell. "Gryffindor!" the hat announced. His face sunken with disappointment Fenrir came over to his new house's table and sat down, avoiding his sister's looks. Politely his housemates greeted him and he tried his best to smile back courteously.  
  
"A Durmstrang at Gryffindor, that old hat must be out of his mind!" - "Oh Ron," Hermione sighed, "Durmstrangs are not fundamentally evil. Think of Viktor." Ron rolled his eyes: "I think I'd rather not. . ."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: the counter: a romance is never just one in many. it's always something special. -_~ bookofdays: thank you. yes, i will most definitely keep updating.  
  
Chapter 1 lightly changed, btw. 


	3. Welcome and Rejection

Fenrir was the first in the Gryffindor's commom room the next morning, his nose buried in a book when Hermione came downstairs to meet with Ron and Harry for the comparison of a Herbology homework they had to do over the summer break.  
  
"Oh. . . good morning - Fenrir, right?" The boy looked up, obviously not pleased about the interruption, and nodded quickly. "I'm Hermione Granger, I'm in 6th grade, too," she tried a smile that he didn't return. Stubborn she sat down in a chair next to him: "It must be strange to switch to another school after so many years. Were you and your sister in different houses at Durmstrang too?" Fenrir put down his book with a repressed sigh: "No." He looked over to the talkative girl not sure why she was talking to him, of all people. Ah, well, probably because none else was around yet. "Well, it's not too bad, is it? She's still around." - "From what my mother told me I didn't exactly have the feeling that. . ." The appeareance of Ron and Harry mutened Fenrir but Hermione didn't want to give up so easily: "That's my friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." The two boys didn't look too enthusiastic at the sight of their new classmate but as Hermione scowled at them they smiled and greeted politely. Hermione turned back to Fenrir, smiling: "What were you going to say?" The boy frowned: "From what I've heard Slytherin and Gryffindor have never been anything even near friends. Same for Gryffindors and Durmstrangs, I suppose." With these words he got up, took his books and left the tower.  
  
"Great! Couldn't you two be a bit more friendly! He must be totally alone for the first time in his life, he's been in one house with his twin at Durmstrang.. . ." - "We didn't even say anything, Hermione! Calm down!" Ron complained on their way to the Great Hall. "Right," Harry backed up his mate, "we really didn't do anything to piss him off." - "Well, maybe the fact that you didn't do or even say anything was enough to show what you're thinking of him?" Hermione snapped back, anger sparkling in her eyes. Ron rolled his eyes: "Why should we befriend him, he's. . ." - "Why not," Hermione interrupted him, "you don't know who he is yet and just decide to ignore him because of what? His twin being in Slytherin? That is ridiculous!" Harry frowned: "Can we discuss this after classes? Somewhere where not everyone is listening for example?" But Hermione just hurried off, pouting. 


End file.
